THE Ronald Weasley
by Parvatti
Summary: After a few rash words from Hermione, Ron dissapears for four years. In which time nobody hears from him or sees him. Suddenly he comes back, but as a what? RonMione story, R&R COMPLETE
1. The Dissapearance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just used the chars…**

**This is a Ron/Mione story.**

_THE Ronald Weasley._

It was the night before graduation, the day everyone had been looking forward to for quite some time. Hermione had been snappish for the last week, mostly using Ron as an outlet. So everyone was trying to be as far away from her as possible. While she was reading, Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess.

'Hah, beat you again Harry, I'm the king of chess.' Ron said laughing, the moment his queen made a checkmate.

'owh merlin,' Harry replied, 'I don't know why I keep trying…'

"because you are trying to deflate his ego." Came a voice from the corner.

The whole common room now turned towards Hermione, who had said it.

"Because merlin knows he could use it" She continued, as if she hadn't noticed anyone staring.

The common room turned deadly quiet, waiting for a response from the redhead, but it never came. Ron had cringed and had his shoulders sacked. And everyone could see he was deeply hurt. Which wasn't a surprise, because everyone knew he was in love with Hermione, and had been for a long time.

'you know what Hermione.' He started, "I have to tell you something.' He got up and walked towards her. Hermione eyed him with badly concealed annoyance when he took the book out of her hand. 'It's a shame you feel this way about me.' He started kneeling down 'because I love you, I always have, and always will, but since you despise me so much, I think I'm better off somewhere else.' He got up and walked to the common room door. With one final whispered word, he opened the door, and took off.

All the students now turned to Hermione, who had tears in her eyes, because, just as everyone else she had heard the word:

"Farewell"

She got up from the chair, and hurried to try and catch up with Ron. But he was nowhere to be found in the castle.

_At the same time, in Dumbledore's quarters_

"Good evening headmaster." A voice from the doorway said.

"Ah, good evening mister Weasley" Albus Dumbledore replied.

"May I ask what you are doing here my boy? You should be resting already."

'Well,' he said, with a small hesitation 'do you remember what I said in the beginning of the year, about the job offer in America?'

"But off course my boy' He replied, with a smile, knowing where this was going.

'after all, you came here to ask for advice, and decided not to do it…'

'yes.' Ron answered, 'but I've changed my mind, I'm going through with it, but I'm going to have to start tonight, so I was wondering, if it was possible to get my diploma today, instead of at the ceremony tomorrow.'

'hmmm, alright, if you are sure this is what you want.' He said, with a sad smile, knowing full well what the reason of his change of mind was.

"yes headmaster, I want this, but more important I NEED this.' He replied, knowingly.

'then I suppose I should get it ready, but I feel you need to leave already, so I will send an owl after you with the necessary papers. You can feel free to use some flupowder of mine, to get to the ministry, from there you can go to wherever you need to go.'

Ron took a few moments to respond, trying to think about what he was going to do, and what it would mean.

"Thank you headmaster" he finally mumbled.

After that he walked to the fireplace, picked up some flupowder, threw it into the fire, and said: 'Ministry of Magic' he stepped in and disappeared.

That exact moment the door to Dumbledore's office flew opened, revealing a teary eyed Hermione, seeing the green smoke of flu travel she yelled: "RON WAIT"

'Im afraid you are to late miss Granger' Dumbledore said sadly, "He has already left."

After this, Hermione collapsed onto the floor in tears.

** Four years later**

**Ron has been gone for 4 years now, and no one has heard from him in that time.**

**(a/n: in this story, There is no intimate contact between wizarding and muggle world, so the Weasley's aren't following muggle news, including Mione. just so you know)**

_the burrow_

"I can't believe its almost four years already" Molly sighed. The other Weasleys, together with Harry and Hermione looked sad knowing exactly what she was talking about it had been four years since Ron walked away, and hadn't contacted anybody. The entire Weasley family was sitting around the dinner table.

Harry had been married to Ginny for 2 years now, and were very happy. Hermione was but a shadow of her former self, and was still feeling guilty about saying the things to Ron that she did. She had a job, and was doing well, but she had no fun in life, and it had been a long time ago that anybody had seen her laughing.

At that moment, an unknown owl arrived, soaring directly at Molly. After she had picked up the letter, the owl kept sitting on the dinner table, starting to attack a leftover piece of meat. While remaining staring at Molly.

'I guess he wants an immediate reply then." She said, and started to open the letter. Until she saw what said on the back: **Private, Do NOT open in front of others.**

'Excuse me.' She apologized and got up. The crowd watched her walk away.

'I wonder who send that letter.' Harry pondered.

When Molly had arrived in the kitchen, she opened the letter with shaking hands, having recognized the writing immediately. When she had finished the letter, she stood still, almost throwing a fit. Tears started leaking down her eyes, and her face lit up. The letter said:

_Dear Mum,_

_I know it has been 4 years that you have last heard from me, but I had good reasons. _

_I've always been in the shadow, first being the youngest boy with 5 brothers, and then being the friend of Harry. It's not as if I regret it. Off course not, but I needed time to find myself, figure out what I like and want to do. _

_And believe it or not, I've found it, I love my current job, and am doing great, everyone here sees me as the person I am, not the brother/friend of. _

_But that wasn't why I was writing, I was hoping if I could come to dinner coming Sunday, I have business to attend to in England, that is, if I'm still welcome. I hope you'll send a reply back with my owl._

_Love_

_(Your son) Ronald._

_Ps: If I am still welcome, please do not alert the others of my coming, I want to keep it a surprise._

Molly was overwhelmed, thinking: why would he think he was no longer welcome? And thoughts like: My little boy is coming home, and look at the letter, he looks so grown up.

She picked up a quill immediately, without even thinking about it, and wrote a hurried reply.

_Dearest Ron,_

_Off course you are still welcome, why wouldn't you be? You are our son after all, I'm desperately awaiting Sunday._

_Love Mum._

She then walked outside, after having taken several seconds to regain her composure. determent to the owl, tied the note to the leg, and send it away.

Everybody looked at her with curious expressions on their faces, they hadn't seen Molly look so happy in a long time.

"You'll find out later" With those words she began picking up plates.

**A/n, The next part, it will hang on my inspiration if there will be 2 more chapters, or if it will be put in one chap. Will only be up if I get at least 5 reviews. So R&R**


	2. The Return

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**A/n, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you really made my day. **

**I'm sorry this chap is a little short, but I couldn't find another good place to stop at…**

**THE Ronald Weasley**

_**The Return**_

"I wonder what that letter was all about." Fred whispered to George,

"come on, lets go inside and try if we can find the letter." George whispered back.

The twins sneaked inside, trying to track down the letter. But the moment they set foot in the house, they knew it was a lost cause, they could see the letter burning up in the fireplace in front of their eyes.

_the next Sunday_

The Weasley clan had been looking oddly at Molly for the rest of the week, she had been so full of energy, and smiling the entire time. Arthur had suspected something, but chose to remain quiet. At the moment she was busy preparing the meal, while humming along on a song on the radio. They had never seen her put so much effort in the family gathering.

'Its like she is expecting guests' Charlie said wondering. 'well, she would have told me if we had.' Arthur responded. 'I know dad, its just nerve-wracking to see her like this, and not knowing what is going on…" he counter replied. 'Owh Charlie, do you have to be so analyzing all the time.' Melody said lovingly. Charlie looked at his fiancée with a small smile.

'off course I do, he replied almost laughing now. 'you should know that by now.' And he stoke his tongue out at her. 'don't be so childish Charlie.' He heard a voice from the doorway, 'and help Bill and Fleur get out the tables will you, its such lovely weather, we should eat outside.'

Charlie stood up. And stoke his hand out towards Melody 'Come my fair lady, lets not let my big brother do all the heavy work.' 'but off course my fair lord' she replied with a grin, and took his arm. Together they walked off.

'Hey Molly' Arthur began, "will you tell me now what is going on?' 'nuuh,' she said, still that creepy smile on her face, 'you'll find it out soon enough.' and stood with a smile, 'ah that is the doorbell, that will probably be Harry and Ginny, now we wait for Hermione, and then we can get started.' She was a tat nervous, hoping that Ron hadn't changed his mind about coming.

After Hermione had arrived, the Weasley family sat at the table, as every Sunday afternoon. Bill was teasing Ginny about still not being pregnant yet.

Suddenly a masculine voice from the doorway said:

'Now now Bill, play nice.' All the heads immediately went up to the door. Molly, who had been expecting it, immediately jumped from her chair, and bolted to the figure in the doorway. Pulling him in a bone crushing hug before anybody had the change of looking at him properly, but as they heard Molly sniff: 'Oh, my boy, you've finally returned, and look at you, you've grown so much.' Holding him an arm length away from her still not letting go.

Now everyone could look at him. They were in shock, they recognized Ron right away, but wow, did he change. He had matured a lot, having much more muscles, he had grown even more as well, just as his hair, it was now hanging slightly over his shoulders. but he didn't have that shy look anymore, he looked more self conscious then they had ever seen him. It was clear that the years away had been good for him.

Ron had immediately noticed Hermione, and almost gagged at the sight of her, She had grown into a beautiful young woman, really, but he could see immediately that there was something wrong. She was way to thin, and had bags under her eyes, also did those gorgeous eyes he fell in love with, no longer held the spark that had always been there. And somehow his gut told him that it was all his fault. So he did the one thing that came into his mind, he stepped towards her and pulled her into a hug. Hoping to at least heal some of the wounds.

Hermione had almost cringed when she heard his voice, when she looked at him, her jaw dropped, gone was the shy boy she always had a crush on, in the doorway stood the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, she got afraid, NO way did he NOT have a girlfriend. She wanted to apparate back to her apartment so she wouldn't have to see some bimbo on his arm, but found herself unable to, because he had walked briskly towards her, and pulled her into a hug, while saying, I've missed you Mione.

She immediately knew she had a chance. Just from hearing the way he spoke to her. And at that time the sparks in her eyes got back, as she beamed up to him, and hugged back tears barely held back. Ron couldn't help but feeling butterflies in his stomach and he felt happier then he had in a long time.

He put her down, and looked up at the faces of his family and friends, all of them were near tears of seeing him again. Harry quickly got up from his chair, and almost ran to his long lost best mate. And pulled him into a hug. 'don't ever do that to me again mate.' He said with barely concealed tears. 'Its so good to have you back.' 'I won't Harry' He replied with a big smile, so happy that he got accepted into the family again.

They sat down for dinner, and Ron started asking question, just as the rest of the Weasleys, he told them all about his time in America and that he had found a great job, but refrained from telling them what it was. **(a/n: you'll find out in next chap what the mystery job is.)** I don't have to say that dinner was an eventful time.

That evening, everyone was gathered in the living room. There finally Bill asked the question that had bothered them all: 'why did you leave Ron? We hadn't heard from you're whereabouts or doings for the last four years. Why?'

'I've had very good reasons' he started, talking on a thinking tone, instead of starting to stutter like he used to. 'Everyone always saw me as the Weasley, youngest boy of 5 and best friend of Harry Potter' he continued 'Nobody really saw me for who I was, I was always the boy on the side. I felt that I needed to figure out who I was myself, because I even felt like I was that, not that I was Ron Weasley, a real boy, and my own. So, I did, and I've done quite well, I've made new friends, who see me as Ronald Weasley, not friend of, brother of, or that sort of things.

'Well mate,' Harry interrupted, 'I don't care why you left, as long as you don't go away again without mentioning, you gave us all quite a scare.' 'I think I have to get to work again in about a month,' Ron started 'But I won't leave without an on time warning, I promise, its good to be back again.' And Harry started to yawn. 'I guess we better go,' Ginny interrupted him. You've had a long day, and you have to start early remember?'

'We're going off aswell, but we'll be back tomorrow.' The twins said in unison. Everyone could see they were ecstatic to have their brother back, although they would've denied it if you asked them.

A few minutes later Bill and Charlie left with their women as well. 'Come on Molly,' Arthur started, noticing that his wife still hadn't left Ron out of her sight, as if she were afraid he would disappear if she did. 'It's late, we better go to bed to.' 'What?' Molly asked as if she came from a daze. 'Oh right, lets go Arthur. I'm so glad you're back Ronald, she said, unwillingly breaking eye contact.' 'I'll be along shortly, It looks like Hermione has already made herself comfortable.' Ron said, with a smile on his lips by seeing Hermione. 'Well son,' Arthur said proudly, 'Your old room is still free, if you want to use it.' 'Thanks dad, I think I will' he responded. 'It's a little late now for still trying to find a hotel room.'

Hermione was still leaning against the couch while sitting on the floor, just as she had been the entire night. But now her eyes were closed, and a soft snoring could be heard. After his parents went up the stairs Ron stayed behind a few minutes watching her, a small and sad smile playing on his lips 'oh, Mione,' he whispered to himself 'If only you felt about me, like I feel about you.' With a sigh he began his way to the stairway, until he heard a noise.

**Small cliffie :p **

**A/n, I hope you enjoyed it, please R&R, I'll update a.s.a.p. … (but it will probably take a while longer then this one, cause I already had the majority of this chapter typed out.)**


	3. Lunch and Revelations

**Disclaimer: just as in the first 2 chapters I still don't own anything.**

**A/n, wow, this story is going better then I anticipated, thank you reviewers, your making my days.**

**Lunch and Revelations**

He heard groaning whimpers and whispers, he turned around sharply, looking at Hermione. She was still fast asleep, but now appeared to be having a nightmare. Her whispers became louder and more hear-able, He slowly shuffled towards her, so he wouldn't wake her, but was able to hear what she was saying, at first it was unintelligent mumbling, but then he started to hear sentences: 'Please don't leave me' 'I'm so sorry' 'please forgive me'

Ron almost hit himself on the head, he felt so stupid, he had always assumed she didn't have a boyfriend, but what if she did? The nightmare had to go about someone. His thoughts were interrupted by one last whisper from Hermione: Please don't leave me again Ron.' And after that there was only sobbing. Ron almost hit the roof. But instead he took Hermione in his arms and started to whisper back to her. Gently tugging her to try and wake her. 'Shh, Hermione, its ok, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere.'

Slowly Hermione started to wake up, still in tears she looked up to Ron. 'y y your still here.' She muttered. 'Off course Hermione' he gently said, 'I won't leave you again, I promise' 'Oh, Ron' She sighed, tears starting to run over her face. 'I, I, I'm ssso sorry Ron,' she cried, 'I should never have been so rude, and I…' but Ron interrupted her. 'Shhh, Hermione, it's alright now, I'm here.' Hermione remained sobbing quietly for a few moments, while Ron kept hugging her.

At last she grew quiet again. Ron whispered, hoping she wasn't asleep: 'Hermione?' 'Hmm?' a muffled reply came. 'What do you say to a lunch tomorrow?' he asked 'We'll invite Harry as well and catch up, just the three of us, what do you say?' Hermione looked up, with a smile 'sounds great Ron, I'd love to' 'But only if you promise to tell us what your mystery job is.' Ron thought about it for a second, 'Alright, deal' he answered. 'But you better get to your home now Hermione, you look real tired.' 'yeah, alright.'

But I'd rather sleep in your arms, they both silently said to themselves.

_**the next afternoon**_

The trio was walking around Diagon alley on their way to Diget's diner, a small cosy wizard's diner. Ron had kept stealthily able to turn the talk away from his job. But little did he know that his cover would get blown real soon.

Out of madam Malkins came (sp: Is it right?) a young family with a daughter, obviously making ready to go to Hogwarts for the first year, Then the young girl spotted the trio, but more important, a redhead, that looked real familiar in her eyes.

'Mommy?' she asked, 'Yes sweety, what is it?' 'You see those three people over there?' where honey?' her father asked, 'there are so many people walking around…' 'Over there, the ones with the black, brown and red hair.' The girl said, getting impatient. 'Doesn't one of them look familiar?' Now her parents got signs of recognition on their faces. 'You don't think its HIM do you?' the girl asked bouncing nervously. 'I think so' her parents answered at the same moment. 'but why don't you go and ask him.'

Unknown to them, the Trio had heard everything. Harry had almost groaned, thinking they were talking about him, it wasn't enough that he was the boy who lived, because now he was also the one who killed the dark lord. But to Harry and Hermione's surprise, the girl walked nervously towards Ron. Now they both looked questionably at him, and Ron could almost smack himself to the head, off course would a muggleborn recognize him, why didn't he think about that?

'Excuse me.' The little girl asked 'Yes, what is it little lady?' he asked gently, having dealt with children before. 'Ummm, are you THE Ronald Weasley?' she asked now bouncing from one foot to the other, like she wanted to run. 'Yes,' Ron answered gently knowing full well what came next. 'Really? Owh wow, can I have your autograph? My friends are going to be so jealous.' Ron smiled, realizing that it was a reaction that was always made by the young girls. 'And what is your name little lady?' he asked smiling now, getting in his element. 'Georgianna' she said with a still nervous smile. 'alright Georgianna, are you going to your first year at Hogwarts soon?' 'Yes' outright smiling now. She couldn't guess her own luck.

It was one thing that you meet your favourite actor for real, but finding out he was a wizard like her, made her special, especially when no one else knew, so much was clear. She happily walked to her parents with an autograph, waving at Ron. Who to her happiness waved back.

When he turned around looking at his friends, he saw Hermione's disappointed face, and Harry smiling with his head cocked to the side. 'What was that all about?' He asked, 'My job.' Came the response. 'Follow me, and I'll show you, we'll have to go to muggle London though.' 'Then let's go.' Hermione responded, thinking that she already knew the answer

At least one thing was obvious, Ron had gotten famous.

The three of them walked quietly towards the Leaky Cauldron, the lunch totally forgotten. The moment they left the Leaky cauldron Ron grabbed them both, and apparated somewhere.

When they were able to look again, they saw that they were in a deserted alleyway.

'Follow me.' Ron said, he had gotten nervous waiting for their reaction. 'Why can't you just tell us Ron?' Hermione asked curious. "Because I know you wouldn't believe me, and if you see what I'm going to show you if you would follow me, you'd have no choice but to believe.' 'Alright, alright, were coming.' Harry sighed, giving up. 'But why are we in an deserted alleyway, instead of being in centre London?' Hermione asked probing. 'Because,' Ron sighed in defeat, 'If I go to main London, I'd never be able to show you what I want to. Now if you would please follow me, I can get this over with.' He finished annoyed. 'Alright, I give up' Harry said dramatically throwing his hands in the air, 'I'm coming I'm coming.'

After a few moments of walking they hit a small movie store. Both Harry's and Hermione's jaws literally hit the floors, in front of the movie store was a huge poster of Ron saying:

_Out NOW on DVD, and Video, Ronald Weasley's newest and best movie yet, block buster Forgotten love, _

_BUY NOW before it is to late._

'Wow mate,' Harry's reply came after a few moments of awkward silence 'Guess your more famous then I am now huh.' He said, making a joke out of it, trying to cover how much it had shocked him, because, despite all, he had never expected Ron of all people to become a Movie star.

Hermione looked defeated, she had already been terrified of HER Ron having a girlfriend, but being as obviously famous as he looked there, there would probably be hundreds of gorgeous girls throwing themselves at his feet, why would he want a busy haired bookworm?

She wanted to leave, and go away as far as possible, but instead of thinking of apparating, she began running, as quickly as she could, she didn't hear the shouts of her friends, asking where she was going.

As soon as Ron heard Hermione running he took off after her, not affraid to loose her again, but Hermione run straight towards the main streets. The moment Ron exited the alleyway, people swarmed towards him, asking what he was doing in London and if they could have and autograph. After Ron had gotten past them, Hermione was long gone. Defeated he walked back to Harry.

_One more chapter to go people_

**A/N, Please read and review, cause: With any luck, the next and final chapter will be up the day after tomorrow, with bad luck, the day after that…**


	4. The Future vs The Past

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling does.**

**CHAPTER 4.**

**The future vs. The past.**

Hermione barged into her office and immediately shut the door behind her. Her colleagues were looking at the door with raised eyebrows. They had never seen her like this before. Usually she was always the calm and collected one around. Even so, only few people really knew their boss. She had always been very willing to help everyone with everything, but let very little go about her own life. Ellen, the only employee who had managed to get the whole story out of Hermione ( Using some big time blackmail) got up and immediately walked to her friends office. Knocking on the door she asked "Can I come in?" A sobbed "yes." Came from the other side so she stepped in cautiously.

**At the same time, at the burrow.**

Ron was pacing around, he HAD to find Hermione. He had been through to much just to loose her again now, but what to do? Even Harry didn't know where she could've gone to. He loved her, and knew she loved him to. He could see it in her eyes; the pain, fright, he knew where it came from and that he was the cause of it. Then an idea came into his mind. He just couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before, he'd just send Harry's owl, Hedwig always had a knack of finding people even in the weirdest spots. She'd get the mail to Hermione no problem. Just when he was going to get her to arrange a talk a cell phone went off catching the attention of the entire Burrow. (He had been alone for a while since none of the Weasleys was looking forward to a cracked skull.)

Ron picked up the moment he recognized his ringtone. Molly, being the first to enter the room could only hear/see half of the conversation. "Hiya Nick, what's up?" "Well, I know something is up now… well, since you asked it." Then his face fell. "What! I thought we had finished the recordings?" "I can't go back now… I have something important to do." "Yes Nick, more important then my job." He groaned now, "So you really can't do it without me? Can't you just cut me out of the scene or something?" Molly was baffled, what were they talking about? "Just great." Deep sigh, "Yeah yeah, I'll be there as fast as I can…

**back at the Office**

She closed the door firmly and looked at her friend. She saw her quickly wipe away some tears and pull up a quick smile. "Hey Ellen, what can I help you with?" "Don't pull that crap on me Granger, what's going on?" "Nothing." Came the reply "Just busy you know." That flawed smile came up again. "Don't even think I'm going to let you get away with it." She gazed at her friend, in her eyes she looked… she was almost afraid to say to to herself. _Broken… _ Hermione was the strongest woman she knew, something very serious had to be wrong with her to look like this.

Then realization dawned in her mind. The Boy. She had been able to wring the story out of her, but not the name. He must've come back. "He's back isn't he?" Hermione nodded miserably. "What did he do?" she asked threateningly, if he had hurt her again he would face the consequences. She already got very imaginative pictures in her mind of what she would do to him. "He just… You know I was having dinner with friends this Sunday right? Well, so I was having dinner at the Weasleys, and he just barged in unannounced. I hadn't seen him over four years, I mean… he looked better then ever and I wanted to jump in his arms straight away apologizing, but I just couldn't… and… he was so sweet and thoughtful and He had this secret job, he wouldn't tell us… well… he did today… and Ellen! He's famous!" she now looked at her friend desperately "There's NO way he'll choose me, I mean, he can have everyone… and…" she interrupted her story when she noticed her friends face. Ellen had gotten completely white and was gawking like a fish. Hermione wasn't the only Muggleborn with brains. Ellen had been in Ravenclaw during Hogwarts, and during the dots of Weasley, coming back and Famous, she had connected them top speed. She started babbling. "Weasley? Famous? Your not talking about THE Ron Weasley right? I mean, he's the hottest guy walking around. And..." then something akin to realization dawned on her face. "SO YOU'RE THE girl?" She had immediately gotten Hermione's full attention which had first been directed at her desk. "What do you mean?" Ellen sat down quickly, shaking. "Well, I'll let you know first. He does NOT have a girlfriend. For the 2nd thing…" She thought of something, "Wait one sec. I'll just have to get something… don't dare move one inch okay?" "K." Hermione nodded weakly. Unable to move even if she had wished. Ron didn't have a girlfriend? But then… what was Ellen talking about?

She heard a tapping on her window and turned around. Hedwig was sitting on the ledge impatiently. Hermione just had to snicker. Off course, running away like that, Harry must've been really concerned. She got off her chair and opened the window so Hedwig could fly in. Hedwig took off again the moment she had detached the letter from her leg, I guess her doesn't want an answer then huh, Hermione figured. She wanted to open the letter but got interrupted when Ellen came in. "Hey! I thought I told you not to move!" "Sorry" she grinned sheepishly "But Hedwig came with a letter for me so I had to open the window." Ellen humphed. "Now sit down and read this." Hermione sat back down and looked at the page lying in front of her. A huge photo of Ron was looking at her (standing still, it WAS a muggle magazine.) She read the article. One thing caught her attention:

_Now Ron Weasley, you have been famous since your first movie appearance, and now, the question everyone is thinking about: Do you have a girlfriend?_

No I'm afraid not , There is only one girl in the world I want, the problem: she doesn't think the same way about me.

_And who might I ask is the lovely girl that stole your heart?_

We went to school together and used to be best friends, and she stomped at my heart. Harshly. I'll leave it at that, the rest of it is private.

Hermione had gotten pale. She KNEW he was talking about her. She knew she had screwed up but never that badly…She picked up the magazine and threw it across the room. Her gaze fell back on the letter. Suddenly she recognized the handwriting, it was RON'S! To the surprise of Ellen she tore open the parchment and looked at it hurriedly. This is what she saw:

_Dear Hermione,_

_This is Ron, (I know it's a bit lame because I think you had already recognized it huh?) Anyway, I have bad news. My director screwed up big timer at some part of an important movie, and we have to do it all over again… I'm leaving for America at 4:00 PM. _

_I don't want to leave you, I promise you that, but I have no choice. I know you probably think that I'll be back again after that, but I don't know if I will. I only had 3 weeks break, and have another shoot scheduled after that. _

_I want to share something with you, it are some lyrics of my favourite muggle band._

_Well, there aint no luck  
In these loaded dice.  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams.  
And our old lives  
Well find a place where the sun still shines_.

_And I will love you, baby - Always  
And Ill be there forever and a day - Always  
Ill be there till the stars dont shine.  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words dont rhyme.  
And I know when I die, youll be on my mind  
And Ill love you - Always_

_It's from always by Bon Jovi, and I mean them._

_Please Hermione, I still love you, I always have and always will, as I had promised to you. Do you remember? I still do… I dream about it every night. I just have to know one thing… Do you feel the same? If you do, please be at the airport before I leave, I promise you I will stay if you do. _

_Love you, always,_

_Ron._

Hermione had tears of happiness streaming out of her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Ron still wanted her. She looked at her watch and got frantic. The plane would be leaving in an hour. She HAD to get to the airport, and she couldn't apparate… to much exposure risks. "I, I have to go." She stood up and nearly bumped over her desk, she ran outside, letter totally forgotten. Ellen picked it up and read through it, a smile creeping up on her face. Hermione was one lucky girl, she only hoped she realized that. A lot of girls she knew would have died to get a letter like this.

**At the airport**

Hermione looked at the boards desperately. She HAD to find Ron before he had passed ticket control, but where was he? She finally saw it, the plane to Los Angeles would take off half an hour from then. She still didn't understand why he didn't floo there though, had he become so much like a muggle? More thoughts weren't wasted on it though, while she raced towards the right direction Soon she saw an entire line of photographers and fans stand behind a quickly pulled up fence. In the distance she could still see Ron, she was never going to make it in time, but still… she tried to push her way through the fans, getting a lot of nasty looks. Suddenly she saw two other red heads sticking above the crowed.

Easily she identified them as Fred and George. She gave up her fight through the crowds and instead walked straight to them yelling their names. Perfectly synchronized the pair of them turned around and smiled at her. "Hey Granger, what are you doing here?" "I need your help." Came the desperate reply. "I need to get to Ron but he won't hear me and I can't seem to get through the crowd here." "No problemo girl" said Fred "We'll get you through without problem" said George. They planted Hermione firmly in front of them and pushed through to the edge of the set off space. "Together?" came George's question. "Always little brother." Hermione saw them nod their heads as a silent countdown. Suddenly you could hear their voices boom over the entire crowd.

"Yowh, Ickle Ronnikins! Over here! We got a surprise for you." They yelled simultaneously. The entire crowed turned to them in wonder. Hermione could see Ron bow his head and get red. But he did turn around, his mouth wide open to yell at Fred and George, then suddenly he froze when he saw Hermione. He stood silently for a minute, and then all people on the terminal who had been looking at Fred and George started to follow his gaze towards Hermione, who got bright red at the attention. Suddenly she got picked up by Fred and George who unceremoniously threw her over the fences.

Ron dropped his bags and started to walk towards her, a long forgotten smile appearing on his face. "Hermione?" he whispered hoarsely. "Hey Ron" she whispered back, looking down to the ground. "You came" said the hoping, almost pleading voice. "Off course I did Ron." She answered, now looking at him with tear stained eyes. Both of them had completely forgotten the huge audience of people surrounding them, and flashlights continually went off while the two of them got impossibly close to one another. "I had to come" she started desperately "I missed you so much Ron… and" she made a small pause, "I love you." She continued hesitantly: "I missed you so much, I just…" here she stopped and finally actually saw Ron. He also had tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, with a hesitant smile she picked up again. "I just love you so much Ron, I can't let you go…not again Ron… I wouldn't survive it if you left… please stay? For me?" she asked with desperation. She looked down again, unable to meet his eye. Ron gently lifted her chin. "Off course Hermione" he said softly "I would do anything for you." He then kissed her softly on the lips, to complete his point. It was like heaven, and they both felt they had died.

Fans started to sigh, some in disappointment, others romantically, they only hoped they could find a boy that would do that for them… When they finally broke up they noticed the flashlights still going off and the whistles of the crowd. They both turned red and tried to get away, but people were now continuously clamping onto the two of them. They looked at each other laughing embarrassed. Finally the twins noticed their desperation and decided to help them out a bit. Putting their body to some use they pushed through and both started pulling the two away from the growing crowd. "But, my bags," Ron sputtered. He was then quickly silenced evil looks of the other three and suddenly one of the guards of the airport showed up who neatly returned them to his hands. "Here you are sir, I hope you didn't forget anything." He smiled. Ron smiled back. "Thank you sir, I think that's everything." "I wouldn't get on a flight either sir, if I knew I had a girl like that waiting for me.." Ron's smile grew even wider, "Don't I know it." He softly placed a possessive kiss on Hermione's head. The guard smiled at the two of them and took off.

"Well we better get going, good luck you two turtledoves, don't get to messy." And the twins were gone.

Ron hugged Hermione smiling brightly, voicing a sentence that made complete sense to the both of them:

"I think we are the couple to take the longest to get to Happily ever after aren't we?"

" Well, we never do anything halfway through." Answered Hermione, leaning into his embrace.

After that he pulled her into another kiss.

_**The End.**_

_**Please review everyone.**_

**A/N, I'm sooo sorry I let you wait this long, I had the main points and everything worked out long ago… I just never felt like writing the end of story… Until yesterday I got a review that pulled me out of it and got me to finish.**

**I hope you liked it… I think I'll leave it here, unless you really want me to continue further… Then I'll add a wedding scene or date or something…**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, and I hope you'll review this chapter to, it means a lot.**

**Love, Parvatti**


End file.
